Increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines has been a continuous endeavor. One of the ways in which efficiency has sought to be increased is through the combustion of vaporized rather than liquid fuels.
Although systems have been developed over the years in which combustion is attained using fuel vapors, there remains a need for a fuel vapor delivery system which is simple in structure, efficient and easily adaptable into existing engine systems. The system of the present invention fills these needs.